


Trove Alternative Scene

by P90



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Cyril Morse Au Fred Thursay Peter Jakes Reg Bright Jim Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P90/pseuds/P90
Summary: What if it was Joan not Monica that Gave Morse some comfort after Morse was beaten up in London and after he was sent on leave. Alternative ending at the end too.





	Trove Alternative Scene

Morse sat in his apartment on his bed fuming angry at himself that he couldn't be further involved in the case. He really thought Thursday understood what was going on but it was just the same. Being under DI Church hadnt helped either because he made DS Lott look like Cliff Richard. He wondered if he should have bothered to come back at all or put in for a transfer but it would have made no difference either way it would have felt like mockery and humliation all over again as he had described to Joan that morning. It was bad enough being stabbed by Mason Gull and being shot by Millicent Coke Norris the previous year to top that missing out on his sergeants exam and losing his father although it didn't feel as bad losing his father because Morse had always thought that he had lost Cyril Morse the moment his parents divorced and the moment his father shacked up with Gwen.

Morse wondered if listening to an opera or a crossword or reading would help but even that couldn't heal him at the moment. Getting beaten up by two corrupt London coppers like Mallory and Jenkins would have put the fear of God into anyone. It was all very well Thursday knocking the shit out off the bastards for attacking Morse as he despised corruption as a whole. 

Morse jerked out of his reverie by a knock at the door. He hoped it wasn't Thursday, Jakes or Bright because he couldn't bring himself to talk to them at the moment with the way things were. If it was Strange then it wouldn't be too bad because he knew that the big copper had failed his sergeants exam too. When he openend the door to his surprise it wasn't Strange or Thursday or Bright or Jakes.It was Joan. Morse blinked in surprise. "Miss Thursday"?

Joan nodded in response holding up a Richardsons bag that seemed to be crammed full of stuff. "Dad asked me and Sam to look in and Mum said you needed filling up". "You shouldn't have gone to all that trouble." Morse replied. He seemed surprised by this.  
"No trouble." Joan shrugged "You need feeding up." As she said this she sensed Morse didnt' look as though he wanted company and looked in bits. "Hey, now you're shaking what's so bad it's got you this way? Huh?" Joan asked putting a hand on Morse's shoulder. Morse sniffed a bit as though trying to avoid crying "A father's lost his daughter. That has to be put right If I can't do that there's nothing." As he said this he allowed tears to form. "There See? You can add cowardice to my list of offences." He added trying to avoid the lump forming in his throat. 

Joan tightened her grip on Morse's shoulder and then stroked his hair and sadly winced. She had heard that he and her Dad had a bit or a disagreement over the case but she was certain it wasnt anything to do with what Morse did or said. It was probably because of all the crap Morse went through last year. She also knew that Morse's dad died and that Morse was attacked in London. Joan didn't know Morse all that well at all but felt as though she did. "When you came to the door to pick Dad up the other day, I didn't see a coward just a man beat up too often and for too long, maybe." Joan said softly You're not yellow. You're just blue."

She then kissed his cheek softly and stroked his hair again. Morse took comfort in this and allowed himself to hug Joan. He hadn't felt this close to a young woman since Susan or Alice Vexin.

Some Years Later

Joan giggled as Morse carried her over the threshold of their new home which he had purchased with the increase of his sergeants salary. As he put her down they took a moment to look round their surroundings. "Definitely well worth the three week wait and time in Verona wouldn't you say Mrs Morse"? Morse said with a laugh "Indeed Detective Sergeant" Joan replied with a giggle. Morse smiled at the way she adressed his new rank. "The good news is I wont be leaving work by the hallstand either" Morse said with a smile remembering that rule Fred had regarding work. 

"I hope you're not going to get called out now" Joan said slightly worried. "Relax" Morse replied. "They know I'm not due back in till next week". Jim Strange who was now DI had granted Morse the extra time to recover from the honeymoon.

Joan had a mischevious glint in her eye "Care to test the new bed" She asked with an evil grin. "Maybe do some undercover work". Morse knew what she meant by the phrase and had to stop himself giggling too.

"Mrs Morse" He replied in mock shock. Joan threw herself over Morse and kissed him hard. Morse returned the favour while scooping her up in his arms and making their way to their bedroom. "You know Inspector Morse has a nice ring to it" Joan said with a smile. Morse couldn't argue with that but he wasn't ready to take that jump he remembered that Fred said he was more Inspector material then Sergeant. 

But now he wanted to put work matters out of his head and focus on his new wife.

THE END


End file.
